Morpheus: Son of the Sandman
by IchigogichI
Summary: The guardians are capable of love and temptation, but what happens when the oldest and most powerful of them falls prey to it.
1. Prologue

**(A/N, I have only seen the movie, I have not read the books, if I get some of the lore wrong, please correct me.)**

**Prologue**

Man in moon called the guardians together at the North Pole. Sandman saw the northern lights and began to feel fear.

He flew to the North pole as he was bade, and the light from the Moon fell upon Sandman as the others gathered. The shadow of a woman and then an infant played across his face.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Jack asked.

"Sandy... How could you do it? We cannot lay with mortals!" Santa shouted at him.

Sandman looked down at his feet.

Jack rubbed his chin, "Well... There's nothing we can do about it now... Or are we gonna kick Sandy out of the Guardians?" Jack asked.

Sandman looked up, wide-eyed.

"No, no, we can't do that... Man in Moon, what do you suggest?" Santa said looking up at the moon.

The man in the moon did something he hadn't done for a long time, he spoke aloud, "Watch the child, we are the guardians of childhood, he will get no special treatment, except for this. A day may come when he exhibits power like his father, if that day comes, we will teach him to be like us." He said quietly, his voice filling the room.

Santa folded his hands together, "Right... I guess that's all there is to it for now..." he said uncomfortably, walking back to his workshop. Toothfairy flew off nervously, Jack Frost flew with her and the Easter Bunny went back to his Warren. Sandman looked to the moon again.

"My friend, I remember when you were a falling star, I made a wish upon you. Do you remember the wish?" He asked.

He nodded.

"Protect the dreams and wishes of children, including your child. Protect them all." The light from the moon faded.

8 months later, a child was born. The mother, remembering his father, named him, Morpheus.


	2. Dreams

Morpheus slept, he knew very well where he was, though he didn't know how he had gotten there. He was within the dream of Sally, a girl he liked from school.

He ran a hand through his black hair and shaded his eyes from the bright dream sun. It felt warmer on his pale skin than the normal sun. He had always been bigger than everyone his age, and that reflected well in this dream in which he was a giant. Sally picked flowers around his feet, every so often, waving up shyly at him, and tossing them on his shoes.

Sally was a little redheaded girl who always got made fun of for her freckles, but Morpheus stood up for her. He stood up for all the kids he could see.

Morpheus looked at his clothes, far from his usual black clothing, he was clothed in a rainbow that wrapped around him. He reached down for Sally, placing her in the palm of his hand and looking at her closely. She shied away, hiding her face in his fingers.

He woke up. He breathed in, his picture of his mother and grandfather with him in Disneyland on his nightstand. He looked like his grandfather, tall with large shoulders and black hair. Today was his twelfth birthday and the previous night he had lost his second to last baby tooth. He looked under the pillow and found his quarter. He pocketed the money and went downstairs to the kitchen where his mother cooked.

She had made breakfast, eggs, chocolate chip waffles and sausages with gravy and syrup. There was a note next to the plate, "Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up on your birthday, had to leave for work early today."

He poured the hot gravy and syrup onto his plate with the food and ate it all. He went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He had one baby tooth left and it wasn't quite ready to come out. Putting on his backpack, he went to wait for the bus. He got on and got to an empty seat, people around him were cajoling each other but he just stared out the window. He thought about the dream. He knew well it wasn't his, but he didn't know how.

They stopped to pick up more students.

"Hey there dweeb!"

_Who says dweeb anymore, _thought Morpheus, he looked up and saw Jimmy Fowler. One of the guys who made fun of Sally. Morpheus sighed, "Jimmy, we're in Sixth grade. We're middle schoolers now. Come up with an insult that didn't die out years ago." Morpheus said dryly.

"Dork?" Jimmy said, a grin on his face as if he knew something Morpheus didn't.

"Five" Morpheus said.

"Geek?"

"Four."

"What's this little Morphy?" Jimmy mocked, "Counting down for me?"

"One." Morpheus said.

"What, can't you even count?" Jimmy laughed.

"Just letting you know how old those are, in years." Morpheus said with a sigh.

"Why you!" Jimmy pulled back a fist.

"Jimmy!" The bus driver shouted, "Get to your seat, or you'll have to explain to your parents why they have to give you a ride to school from now on!"

Jimmy growled, "Insect." He said going back two seats.

"Jimmy, that only works if I'm smaller than you." Morpheus said smugly.

Next stop, Sally got on and sat across from him, "Hey..." She said shyly, looking to the back of the seat in front of her.

"Hey Sally." Morpheus said, looking at her, _Could it have really been her dream?_ He shook the thought from his head.

They got to school and Morpheus looked out the window all day, daydreaming. The vision flooded his mind of Sally throwing petals down to his massive feet, him picking her up. He was thinking of her before bed... Maybe there was something to it. She had been shy that day. He had to test it.

The bell rang, interrupting his thoughts. He got in line for lunch and sat down at a table, he got an extra pudding and chocolate milk on account of it being his birthday. Sally sat next to him and pulled a brownie out of her packed lunch, setting it on his tray, "Hey, happy birthday." Sally said with a smile.

"Thanks Sally." He took a bite of the brownie, it tasted terrible, "Mmm... Did you make this yourself?"

Sally nodded, "Yes, I'm glad you like it."

He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed, ate the rest of the brownie in a single bite and washed it down with a full carton of milk "Very rich. Thank you."

Sally blushed, shying away.

"What's this? Aww, Sally like-" Morpheus turned and swung at Jimmy, hitting him on the chin and quickly sitting back down to eat. Jimmy grunted, "Why you!"

"Jimmy Fowler!" A teacher called loudly to him, "Starting another fight with Morpheus?"

He grumbled and went over to the teacher, head hanging low.

Morpheus rubbed his own chin.


End file.
